


Hell Is Round The Corner - Spin Off (2)

by Fede_Green



Series: Hell Series [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: (not yet) professional assassins!Nico&Percy, Alternate Universe – (Previous) Organised Crime/Mafia, Hell Series Spin Off, M/M, No sex in this but still rated E, Vaguely wrong with morality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fede_Green/pseuds/Fede_Green
Summary: Percy forces Nico to come to terms with their feelings toward each others.Finally.





	Hell Is Round The Corner - Spin Off (2)

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooo everybody!
> 
> I very, very, very much missed you all.  
> Fun facts that will justify my absence: I'm moving out, I'm currently alone at work cause my co-woker's been ill for over a month, I'm stressing over money a lot, I barely sleep cause I'm boiling hot and I hate Italy in July, in this very moment I'm hungry and thirsty, but... I AM POSTING.
> 
> I apologise for the brevity, but I'm a lot tired and this is what I could manage.
> 
> I dedicate this to all the Percico shippers who are still alive! Enjoy <3

“Percy, how did you answer to exercise number five?”

“Mh.”

“ _Percy_.”

“Yes.”

“You answered _yes_? To ' _what is the limit of the function'?_ ”

“Uh?”

Percy finally lowered his gaze to look at his cousin.

The little annoying shit laid on his stomach on the carpet, swinging his legs in the air absent-mindedly, as he chewed a pencil probably stolen from Percy's case. Nico always forgot his damn backpack at home.

Percy took a deep breath and stood up from the couch. The phone in his lap fell on the carpet, next to Nico's side. He walked past his body and went to the kitchen.

“I never do my homework. Why do you even ask?”

Nico sighed, rolling to his back. He rubbed his eyes in tiredness. “How do you manage such high grades? I wonder.”

Percy shrugged, coming back from the kitchen with an ice cream in hand. “I menaced to kill the teacher's dog. Also, school is almost over and you still give two shits about homework.”

“You did _what_?!”

“It's not like I'm gonna do it. I'm effortlessly good at math,” Percy shrugged, trying to look innocent.

Nico sighed. “Freshman year has been a nightmare for me. I don't want to fall behind, so... help me.”

Percy snorted and fell on the couch again, teasing Nico's right hip with his foot. He grinned. Nico's shirt was rolled up to his stomach, giving Percy the perfect view of his porcelain, beautiful skin. “You're two years younger than me and we follow the same calculus course. Do it yourself. Also... are _these_ new?” His foot moved to Nico's track shorts. “What did you even buy these for? _Running_?”

Nico giggled, slapping Percy's foot away. It tickled. “Leave me alone. I was boiling hot.”

“Yeah. 'Cause there's not even a chance you're doing _sport_. Not in this life.”

Nico rolled his eyes, leaning on his elbows to be able to look at Percy in the eyes. Percy smiled mischievously, licking his ice cream. “Jesus, what did I even do to you to deserve all the teasing?”

“What's new with that?”

“You're annoying.”

“You make me want to become annoying.”

“Find yourself a girlfriend and leave me the fuck alone.”

Percy didn't immediately replied to that. He limited himself to smile wider, just for an instant. “No.”

“Okay, well. A boyfriend.”

“Maybe. There's this dude I like.”

Nico rose a eyebrow. “Oh?”

“He pretends he doesn't know. He's really, _really_ annoying. But in a cute way.” Percy crossed his legs, his green eyes never leaving Nico's. How could a teenager look so... _classy_? He was eating an ice cream, for fuck's sake!

Nico's cheeks flushed red as he sat up completely. His thoughts weren't a thing he could allow himself to linger on for too much. He gulped, turning serious all of a sudden, his eyes falling on the carpet. “I think he's aware that... Well, that it's inappropriate.”

“Bullshit. Not a single person would give a fuck.” Percy finished his ice cream and distractedly licked his thumb. “He's just in denial of liking me back.”

Nico took a long, deep breath. Suddenly, his smooth legs felt too exposed under Percy's gaze. He still remembered how, a few nights before, as they had one of their usual sleepovers, Percy's hand had _casually_ slipped under his pyjama's shorts. “I'm your cousin,” he murmured.

“Look at me.”

Nico blinked, eyes still fixed to the carpet.

“Neeks?”

When he received no response again, Percy slid down on the carpet. He gently brushed his fingers on Nico's chin, and made their eyes meet. “Tell me if there's _any_ other reason. A part from being my cousin, which is – excuse me – a really stupid reason.”

Nico's body was on fire. He had never blushed that hard. “People would-”

“What? Say something? Let them talk. People's mouths are full of shit.”

“Yeah, but-” Nico's hand abruptly removed Percy's hand from him. “My _father_.”

Percy snorted with sarcasm. “ _Your_ father would be the problem? You keep forgetting who _my_ father is.”

“I very well know him, since he's my father's brother.”

“So what-”

“I'm not dating my uncle's _son_.”

Percy rolled his eyes. “You're saying it as if it was the worst thing in the world. You're my uncle's son, too. Does it look like a give a damn?”

“Your careless attitude towards rules is well known, but please do not drag me in hell with you.” Nico pointed his index finger against Percy's chest. His wide, muscular- _okay, enough_.

Percy inhaled deeply. “You look so hot when you pretend to be mad at me,” he murmured.

“I'm not _pretending_.”

“Kiss me.”

“Jesus Christ!” Nico exclaimed, standing up from the couch. The carpet had left a mark on his thigh . “You never-”

Nico couldn't finish his sentence. Percy's mouth on his made it a bit difficult. With the unnoticeable agility of a cat, Percy had bolted towards him and tucked him in a corner of the living room, his hands cupping Nico's cheeks kindly and his tongue making its way inside his mouth with no permission.

 _Finally_.

Nico's hands flew to Percy's shoulders, shoving him against the couch. Percy almost stumbled as he giggled uncontrollably.

Nico stared at him with an incredulous couple of eyes, his fingers brushing over his lips in shock. “ _Percy_. What the fuck do you think you're doing?! Your mom is here!”

“Are you concerned about my mom or about kissing me?”

Nico's cheeks reached a new shade of red. “I- _You_ \- I _mean_! I'm concerned about _you_ kissing _me_ with your mom here! And about _you_ kissing _me_ in the first place!” He wrapped his arms around himself. “It's _not_ happening!”

“The way you look at me when I change clothes tells me otherwise.” A dangerous smirk curved Percy's lips.

“You're just a horny teenager. And also seeing things that don't exist.”

“I very much love you, instead.”

Nico gulped loudly. “You've said this before. You sound like a broken record.”

Percy's smile faded slowly. Nico and him needed to have a serious talk about their feelings, or the vicious circle would have never broken. And Percy _knew_ Nico had feelings for him. He simply feared them.

It was the way Nico looked at him with those dreamy eyes of his, or the way he deeply inhaled Percy's scent when they hugged, thinking Percy would never notice; the way he fell asleep on Percy's shoulder or the cute post-it notes he left in Percy's books when he borrowed them. The way Nico loved Percy made Percy love Nico even more.

“Okay, listen. Once and for all. Nico,” Percy took a step closer and placed his hands on Nico's shoulders. “I freaking _love_ you. I adore you. You're everything I think about, romantically and... Well, other ways. You're the sun around which my stupid, meaningless world revolves. I'm _obsessed_ with you. Jealousy eats me alive whenever I spot you talking with any other human being. They make me want to kill them all. And I mean it. It should worry me more than it actually does.”

Nico's chest was raising and falling rapidly. His eyes were drying out, 'cause he couldn't manage to blink. He couldn't simply ignore such a passionate confession, could he? That was what Nico did every time Percy distractedly – or purposely - mentioned his feelings for him.

“ _Thank you for brining me a beer. Jeez, I love you so much._ ”

“ _I should marry you for how beautiful you look in this picture. See?_ ”

Or even the most passionate and troubling ones, such as:

“ _Nice catch during volley ball! You nailed it. Oh, by the way, tell Barret that if he dares touching you again, I'm gonna skin him alive. I'm the only one allowed to touch you._ ”

Nico also managed to ignore Percy's boners as he snuggled closer to him in Nico's bed when they slept together. Why did they even sleep together _that_ often? That wasn't a question Nico wanted to answer.

But now he needed to.

The time in which Nico had to make amends for ignoring Percy's excessive attentions, his caresses and soft touches had come. There was a lot Nico had to answer for.

“Nico?”

“Yes, I-” Nico shook his head briefly, blinking a few times to clear his mind. “Percy, I... I really don't know.”

“What is that you don't know?” Percy lowered his voice as he stepped even closer, cornering Nico and moving his hands down to intertwine them with his. “I'm devoted to you.”

Nico's head slightly bumped against the wall. He gulped once more and felt his palms sweating where they met Percy's. As he looked up, his eyes locked with Percy's in a sea of blue and green. It was unbelievable for a person to have such _breathtaking_ eyes.

“Me?”, he found himself whispering.

The smile Percy gave him could have brought peace in the universe. “Of course. I'd do anything for you. You know that I mean it.”

Nico nodded slightly.

Percy had done many things for him. Things he shouldn't be proud of.

The memory sent a twinge of excitement through Nico's body.

Things Percy should be in jail for.

Nico closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He felt Percy's lips against his in an instant. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I know.”

“Percy...”

“I know.”

“Being together... It's gonna be hell for us.”

Percy's eyes darkened. “Let's be hell, then.”

“At one condition.”

“Oh?”

Nico's lips curved in a smile. It was a different smile than usual; one Percy had never seen before. It was glacial and warm at the same time.

“Tell me the answer to exercise number five.”

“The limit of the function in that exercise as x approaches 1 is -3.”

Nico purred against Percy's lips. “Another condition.”

“Anything.”

Nico wrapped his arms around Percy's neck. Percy felt his legs go weak. It was _happening_. “Be mine. Forever.”

“There's nothing else I want more in this life. I'm getting rid anyone who gets in our way.”

“Good,” Nico placed his head on Percy's chest and closed his eyes. “Because I'm scared.”

Percy inhaled Nico's scent deeply and finally spoke after a few seconds. “Nico?”

“Percy.”

“Are we sleeping together tonight?”

“Of course,” Nico smiled against Percy's shirt.

“Keep the damn track shorts, okay? They're freaking sexy on you.”

Nico laughed, this time. “Okay. But do not try pulling them off.”

“ _What_? No! I-”

“Promise?”

Percy snorted in annoyance.

His blue balls had to wait, for now. “I promise...”

“Good boy.”

  


Hell was round the corner.

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ashamed.
> 
> (The title is inspired to a song that it's in fact the cover of another song, aka Glory Box by Portishead.)


End file.
